Random drabblesone-shots
by Kiwipunch99
Summary: HOI! This is basically a series of different one-shots I would've liked to turn into story's, this could be pairings, alternative universes or just plain adorableness (in my opinion anyway XD) ENJOOOOY! :D
1. Sober man thoughts, drunk mans words

**HOI! KK, so this's wat I'm thinkininining...yeah, that's a word...ANYHOW! As lots of you guys know, I don't exactly have a good reputation to continue writing stories, truth is I get an idea, I write it down, 2 or 3 chapters in, I give up cause I can't think of anything else...SO! I came up with a SHAMAZING (#Peanut...U AM ME HEROOOOO!) idea, MAKE ONE SHOTS FOR SHIT I CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO TURN INTO FULL STORYS! *0* SUCH GENIUSOSITY! (yes, that's a word also...) SOOOOOOOOO! I have some ideas, and one im REALLY looking forward to doing, but I've still only got a few, so! If any of you have any ideas for a one shot, DEN P.M ME BRU, I GIVE U FULL CREDIT AND ALL DAT! XD ANyways, here's de first one shot. Please Review! Means a lot! No?...okay. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>KK, so this one is basically where Clementine and Nick are locked in the shed, but...<strong>

**Clem: 24**

**Nick: 25**

**So yes, it is click...and dere is a lot of drunkinessessess (I LIKE TO MAKE UP WORDS! ALRIGHT!?)And instead of one day, Clem's been with the group one month. Alright, enjoy! AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEEEEWW! I like to hear your guys thoughts about this, and if you're thinking, "Meh, its kay" or "PISS THE HELL OF! U AM SHITTY WRITER!" XD ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Clementine's POV:<span>

GOD! Why do walkers have to be such a pain in the ass! The damn things kept banging against the door while me and Nick were pushing our bodies up against it. Nick lost his footing and the door was open, but we quickly reacted and shut it back again, that's when I realised that we can't keep doing this forever.

"Nick! Find something to block the door!" I shouted to him and he just stood there for a while. But him being the asshole he is, he didn't give me any warning and just casually walked away. Does this guy wanna get us killed? "NICK!" I screamed at him while trying to move to get a good hold of the door. The gap between the two doors revealed a walker trying to rip my throat out. Bit of a struggle, but then I heard a bang behind me. I looked back for the smallest second and saw Nick had found a huge crate.

Catching on his idea, I moved out the way and he pushed the crate against it to block the walkers. We waited a few seconds to see if it would hold, which it did. As soon as we knew, I leaned against the wall on my back before sliding down into a kneeling position while trying to catch my breath back. I looked back at Nick and saw him slouched sitting in a chair. His eyes had just lost all life in them, not the vibrant blue I remembered them to be, that fluorescent glow just vanished. I felt like screaming at the guy, but I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Are you okay?" I asked with genuine concern. The guy just lost a family member, he's probably devastated. He gave me silence, so I considered he didn't want to talk. I sighed before sitting down on the cold floor while removing my grey backpack and placing it to the side. "Why'd you leave my uncle? Back at the stream, why'd you follow me?" He asked breaking the silence. "I don't know where to start but...Pete...got bit."

"What?"

"He got bit. A walker bit him on the leg before walkers came. Trust me, I never wanted to leave him like that. He didn't deserve to die the way he did, no one does."

His answer was silence. I sighed before looking around the cellar with my eyes. "What should we do now?" I asked, not only trying to change the subject but also out of genuine curiosity. "I don't know...we wait, I guess." He replied with depression acing his voice. I've been where he's been, and it's a VERY dark place...

I decided to look around, find anything useful. I left Nick to his grieving, now wasn't the time to annoy him with questions. Looked in the crates, food was rotten...shocker. Found a still for making booze, but that was busted up...what I wouldn't do for a drink right now...

I moved a plank of plywood leaning against a shelf and saw some brown glass jars. Curiosity got the better of me, so I picked up a jar and unscrewed the lid. "What is that stuff?" Nick asked from behind me. I took a whiff of it and drew my nose straight back. That was some STRONG shit. "Whiskey." I answered him while throwing him a jar. He looked at me confused before I said "Well you did ask me just so you could get some, right?" I said while raising an eyebrow, but he still wore a curious expression. "You're actually gonna let me drink?" He asked in disbelief. "Well, yeah. If we're gonna die here, might as well have a drink." I answered with a shrug before moving another piece of plywood. My eyes widened in excitement and a huge grin landed on my face. "Jackpot!" I whisper-screamed and grabbed the case in excitement. I carried it with me using both hands and walked past Nick and sat back in my spot. He looked at me confused. "This shit...is mine..." I said while pulling out a bottle from the case and opening the top using my pocket knife. "WKD?" Nick asked in confusion. "Yeah. You got your whiskey, I got me vodka. Deal?" I said before taking a huge gulp of the blue heave in a bottle. **(Don't judge, I love WKD blue, TASTES LIKE BUBBLEGUM!) **Nick shrugged before taking a gulp himself. All we could do now is wait...and drink.

"13 down, 11 to go." I mumbled while taking another bottle out of the case. Nick had the same number of jars as I did bottles, but that whiskey was WAY stronger than this, so he was much more drunk than me...even though I was drunk myself.

"So, wh-*hiccup* what'd you do before all this shit?" Nick asked with a slur in his voice. I took a gulp before answering. "I studied at the UGA-"

"Look, my minds too kerbubbled to process fancy words..."

"I studied at university. Studied in...foreign language, graphics and american history. I was in a band and worked part time at mah dads auto shop too, according to him I was 'a money magnet for male customers'." I chuckled at the memory. "Well, can't say I blame the man for thinkin' that."

The hell?

A long silence after that, until Nick broke it.

"I had to kill my mom." I turned my head towards him and saw pain and guilt all over his face. His blue eyes made contact with my amber ones, and I could see the pain in them as tears threatened to fall. He sent a light chuckle. "Sounds weird when I saw it out loud, huh?" I thought about it for a moment before sighing and standing up.

"Not really..." I mumbled sadly while bringing myself up to sit on the table next to him. "Whatcha mean?" He asked in confusion, but still sadness. I left a long silence after that, thinking over if I should tell him or not. I sighed before answering his question. "I had to kill my mom and dad as well..." Me and Nick shared a sorrowful glance at each other before I looked away and towards the window, focusing on the blue moonlight that was gleaming through it. "Luke always used to push me, case o' beer and says 'Nick! we're burnin' daylight!'...and that was that. I wish I was like him, just keep moving all the time, but...I'm just not...built like that."

"No one's built like that."

"Are you?" He asked kinda coldly. I couldn't believe he actually asked me that! "Do you feel pain, guilt and sadness? Or do you just push it to one side and carry on without looking back?" He said while glaring at me. I was about to open my mouth to scream at him for thinking of something so idiotic, but I thought actions speak louder than words. I rolled up my sleeves, showing him my scars while he stared in surprise while I looked at him coldly.

"Every minute...of every day. I shot my parents with a Remington 11-87 **(It's a shotgun...what? I don't research weapons of death *shifts eyes back and forth*) **while I was walking round the streets in walker guts and they were trying to tear me limb from limb. Slug rounds, right in their eyes, then another one in the only one I had left to call family. He coulda left me in that classroom when the rest of 'em died in there, but he came back for me. How would you feel if you were stalked in a zombie apocalypse then getting napped!? Lee saved me! He coulda left me to die like any other shitty teacher but he didn't! He came back for me and he died because of it!" I snapped at him and he looked at me in disbelief before looking back down to the ground. Shit, I done it again ain't I?

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I shouldn't have asked. That's your business, not mine."

An awkward silence after that before he spoke again. "I shot her because she was bitten. Somebody came looking for help, a girl. She asked for help when she was bitten. Luke thought we would be able to control it but...we couldn't. My mom was standing right in front of her and then...dead. Throat ripped out." He said sadly.

"Why're you tellin' me this?" I asked curiously. He's never really told me anything about him, but now he's telling me something that people would only tell true friends. "I trust you..." He said quietly. "Trust you more than anybody in the group. You're smart, confident, strong, thoughtful, caring, selfless. You do whatever you can to not turn away from people who need help because you know what it's like when people refuse to help you."

I was...shocked, if I'm honest. I never would've expected anybody to say that about him, yet alone Nick. "Erm...I don't know how to react to that." I spoke truthfully. Again, silence...but then I heard a tear hit against the floor. It wasn't mine, do I looked to my right and saw Nick looking to the ground while rubbing the bridge of his nose and crying softly. I immediately got off the table and knelt down in front of him while I wore a concerned face. "Nick?" I asked while placing a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as I touched him he looked up and I saw his sore eyes. Tears running down them and the icy blue colour of his iris turned a light greyish-blue. Our eyes made contact and we couldn't take them off. I missed his old eyes, the eyes which would almost glow a fluorescent blue when I looked at them, the ones which sparkled in the light, sending waves of different tones of blue out for me to admire. I saw him move his head to my right shoulder and he buried his face into it. I could only feel sympathy as I felt dampness start on my shirt. I wrapped my arms around his torso while rubbing his back in small, slow circles and whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he continued to cry.

After a few minutes of that I felt him move the side of his head towards my chest. "Nick? What're you..." I whispered cautiously to try and not upset him any further. "Just...I wanna listen." He answered quietly and without life. I gave a sorrowful glance before accepting it and taking off his cap and placing it on the side. I then ran my fingers through his raven black hair and wrapping my other arm around his neck. I don't know why but...it felt right. The fact we were both holding one another in such a way that those who truly cared about one another would, just felt like it was meant to be. He lifted his head up and looked into my eyes again. We stayed that way until he whispered quietly. "Clem." I waited for him to expand on his comment, and then he whispered quietly and meaningly.

"I think I love you."

I was stunned. This guys just admitted to having feelings for me. It all makes sense. Why it all felt right. When we were holding each other, when we looked into each others eyes. I knew what it was.

"I think I love you too." I whispered back and we saw our faces coming closer together. It wasn't soon before our lips met each others and we both melted into the kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft, and the way they moved against mine; I knew this was right. My arms were wrapped round his neck while one of his was round my waist and the other was at the back of my head, keeping our faces as close to each other as possible. This was it, this was love.

* * *

><p>"Nick? Clem?" It was a voice at the door. I tried to sit up on the ground but went straight back down. My head! FUCKING KILLS! Nick heard it too and when he realized his hangover, he groaned in pain. I tried to keep my eyes shut, hurt my head too much to open them. I heard the door creak open, but I really wasn't capable of taking a walker today. Damn hangovers, why'd I drink do much?<p>

"Jesus." I heard the voice again, sounded like...Luke? "Hey man... Got any aspirin?" I heard Nick say. I opened my eyes and saw him leaning on his elbows while lying on the floor. "Double for me." I mumbled while attempting to sit up while holding my head. "You assholes..." Luke chuckled happily while walking towards Nick and helping him stand. He wobbled a bit before looking back at Luke. The two embraced in a brotherly hug while Luke mumbled "I found Pete. I'm sorry man, but Carver's on our tail. You good to go?" He asked while separating the hug. This was one hell of a hangover. I can faintly recall the events of last night. I know me and Nick admitted our feelings then kissed and then went to sleep. But he had way more alcohol than me...he probably doesn't remember a thing.

"Sure, but...can I talk to Clem for a bit...alone." Nick asked while looking back out the doors and I followed his line of vision and saw the rest of the group on the dirt road a few metres away. Luke clearly looked surprised. "Oh...yeah...sure, man. We'll be just outside. Come over when you're done." He said slightly shocked while walking out the cellar.

Once he was outta sight, Nick walked over towards me and held his hand out for me to take. I gladly took it and stood up with a few wobbles. We stared into each others eyes for a while, and he smiled at me and I did the same. I then saw a knowing look in his eyes. Wait a sec?...

"Do you remember last night?" He asked curiously, but I heard a hint of worry in his voice. I sighed before answering. "Yes...do you?" I asked kinda worried. I didn't want one of the best moments of my life to be forgotten by the one that gave it to me. He smiled before answering. "I'll never forget it." We both smiled and our faces came closer, before we heard a voice outside.

"DID YOU TWO SLEEP TOGETHER!?" Luke...

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Hope you liked it! only did the last bit because as I was reading it I was like 'wait a sec...THEY DIDN'T DO IT!' so yeah, hope you were amused by my so not accidental joke at the end. XD Please leave a review and if anyone has any ideas of some one-shots, please PM me :) Love to hear your ideas and hoped you enjoyed this first one-shot! :D<strong>

**xX-KiwiPunch99-Xx**


	2. Little flower: new start

**HOI! :D**

**Next one shot isn't exactly a one shot...*surprised gasps* IKR!? Wait, what? Anyway, so , this'll be split into five parts, and it's basically adorable baby Clemmy being adopted in a zombie apocalypse by nearly everybody's favourite season 2 character...think we can guess who that is now, can't we? In this first part, Clementine has just gone three months, so she was born around about...1 1/2 years after the dead started walking. SO (in case you still don't understand) It's been three months in the apocalypse, so do the math. Luke is 27, Clemmy is three months, Diana is 32 and Ed is 35. So yeah. Hope you enjoy the first part of this five shot! :D **

**P.S If you guys have any ideas for a separate one-shot, please tell me! I'd love to hear your ideas and would be glad to turn them into reality!...sorta...**

**P.S.S! Leave a review, I wanna see wat you guys think of this and if I should continue it! :) **

**P.S.S.S Me and FancyPschopath came up with this idea a while back, Fancy wrote a bit of it on his own account but didn't have the time to finish it *cries* So yeah, if you guys are like "Eugh! FancyPschopath had this idea first! You**** stole it!" Then you can contact him and find out for yourself that he's completely cool with it, plus, I did kinda give him the idea in the first place...(HI ARCH!) Plus, I kinda changed the story slightly from what he was originally gonna have it :)**

**P.S.S.S.S Enjoy the first part of little flower!**

* * *

><p><span>Luke's POV:<span>

Me and Pete decided to get some hunting done. We found a cabin in the forest and it looks safe and outta the open. We're thinking about staying there for good. We've been on the run from Carver for a few weeks now, but it looks like we can finally settle down. There's a river not that far away either and Pete's talking about putting some fish traps in there.

"Wonder if there's anything in these damn woods." Pete said, breaking the silence between the two as he held his crossbow with both his hands. "Probably not." I mumbled to myself while gripping my machete. I found it a few weeks back and it's kinda growing on me. Ha, funny, considering these things are used to cut plants. In all seriousness though, this beats a rusty pipe any day.

Pete placed his hand in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. And what a coincidence, we find tracks, deer tracks at that. "Karma's a bitch, ain't it, son?" Pete joked while referring to my previous statement, before kneeling down and lightly grazing the prints in the dirt. I kneeled down as well and checked the prints. "They're probably a few minutes old, if we're quiet and fast we might catch up with it." Pete said with a smile before standing up and following the tracks, obviously happy that we were gonna get a hot meal tonight.

About ten minutes later, we finally found the thing. It was grazing on a stray patch of grass and looked like a fairly sized buck. Pete lined up his crossbow to take the shot, and just when he was about to pull the trigger...

_BANG!_

The buck immediately shot it's head up and ran off like a bolt of lightning. Pete tried to get it anyway despite its scare, but he had hit a tree with an arrow instead. "Dammit..." He mumbled, and just as I was about to speak I heard a voice in the distance.

"ED!" The voice of a woman. but then it was followed by a different voice, too smooth to be Carver's voice, but it still sounded as evil as the guy. "Should we help?" I asked Pete to my right.

He looked as though he was thinking about it until we heard what appeared to be a cry, and not just an ordinary cry, I know it's nearly impossible but it sounded like...a baby? "Yes." Pete said confidently before we both ran off into the direction of the crying and screaming.

It didn't take long for us to find the scene of the screaming. Me and Pete hid behind one of the bushes while looking around. It wasn't really that much of a camp, just some logs by a fire and an old tent. But that's when I saw the people. There was a man who looked in his mid thirties lying dead on the floor, a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. Then I saw a man with a revolver pointed high. He just generally looked evil, his face, his eyes, he did not look like a nice guy whatsoever. I noticed he had what appeared to be a bowling ball bag in his free hand. Weird. Then I saw a woman who had endless tears streaming down her face while grasping onto a bundle of blankets for dear life. She was kneeling beside the dead man and shaking him while screaming "ED!"

The man with the revolver pointed the gun at the woman's head and spoke.

"Now I didn't want to do that, but you left me no choice. Now, give me the baby before you suffer the same fate." He spoke coldly at the woman who continued to cry. "YOU ARE NOT TAKING OUR DAUGHTER!" She screamed angrily at the man as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"This doesn't have to be any more difficult than it already is. All you have to do, is hand me the girl, and then me and my wife will leave and be a family again. Isn't that right, Tess?" He said to the bowling bag. That's when I heard growling. I knew what was in that bag, and it made me wanna heave. This guy was nuts.

"I would rather die then willingly give up Clementine to a sick psycho like you!" The woman screamed again. The stranger looked pissed, before he closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Suit yourself." He spoke coldly before placing his finger over the trigger of the revolver. I gave Pete a worried look and he quickly raised his crossbow at the guy, and just when he released the arrow, a loud gunshot echoed through the forest followed by two screams of pain, on top of the baby's crying.

I didn't even realise I had my eyes closed before I opened them and was shocked to see the scene in front of me.

The stranger had an arrow straight to the chest, and a huge puddle of blood was pouring beneath his body.

As for the woman, she had a huge bullet wound in her lower back. She was breathing heavily while blood started to form underneath her and on the blankets she was cradling.

Me and Pete gave each other a shocked look before we both rushed towards the woman and kneeled down beside her. "Hey, you alright?" Pete asked while attempting to roll her over. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw us and she pushed his hand away weakly, but returned to her previous position while crying into the blankets. "You're alright now, the man's dead. We'll get you patched up, 'kay?" I said trying to reassure the woman. She looked at me from her lying position, then at the strangers body, then back to me. "Y-y-you ki-killed h-h-him?" She asked with a shaky voice and heavy breaths. I nodded slowly at her question. "We did, I'm Luke and thi-"

I was surprised when she gently pushed the blankets towards me. She looked at me hopefully before I looked down, and was shocked to see what I thought would be impossible to find in this day and age. A baby.

Her tiny arms and hands were curled up into little fists as she wriggled around nervously. I watched as in her distress, her big eyes fluttered open to reveal gorgeous amber eyes which glittered a gold colour in the sun. I saw long tuffs of curly black hair, and a little chain necklace with a locket around her neck. She was wrapped in a light blue blanket and I saw a cream coloured baby grow covering her.

"P-please...l-l-look aft-ter her..." The woman said weakly. I shook my head in denial and stuttered about nervously. "What? We can't...it's just- I don't-" I was cut off when she whispered something very quietly and full of emotion. "I-I'm b-b-beg-ging y-you...d-don't l-let my l-little g-girl die b-b-before she's ev-en lived."

I looked at the woman. I saw desperation in her tear stained eyes. She knew. She knew she wasn't going to live through this, and her last wish was for us to take care of her child. She loved her daughter, and she wanted her to live a life, she was desperate for it.

I nodded slowly before she spoke again. "P-promise me." She begged weakly as her eyes started to droop. "I promise. I'll look after her myself." I said confidently. She smiled gratefully and whispered gratefully "th-thank you, Luke...th-thank y-you..." She repeated those words until her eyes had completely closed, but her breathing had stopped, she whispered weakly "We love you, Clementine." and with that, her breathing stopped, and she was gone.

Me and Pete looked at the ground and stayed silent for a while, before he stood up and walked away slowly.

I looked down again to the little girl, and I saw she was squirming and looked as though she was about to cry. Just when I realised it, she started crying. I was surprised though, it wasn't as loud as I thought it would be. Either way, she was still attracting lurkers.

"Hey, it's alright! You're fine!" I said quickly while gently picked her up from the ground so she was firmly in my arms. I then started bobbing her up and down to see if it would stop her crying, but it still wasn't working. "Hey, you're alright, pumpkin. It's okay. You're gunna be just fine, you hear?" I said more softly than my panicked state previously. I saw her face soften and tears stopped falling.

What they say is true. Baby's don't look cute at all when they're crying, but she was adorable! I mean- yeah, she was pretty cute...

I couldn't resist it. I pulled my tongue out while crossing my eyes and she made a funny baby noise while smiling brightly. I moved my hand to move some hair out of her face, and when I did she moved her arm then wrapped her tiny hand around my forefinger while looking at it curiously. I smiled at her before looking at the gold locket around her neck more closely. I opened it up and saw a picture of a man and woman, the man and woman dead on the floor right now. Below it I saw a ripped photo of the girl, and at the bottom of it was the statement "Never alone." I sighed before closing it back up and noticed an engravement on the front of it. Clementine.

"So you're name's Clementine then?" I said to her and her head kinda perked up at the mention of her name. She giggled lightly while trying bend my finger in several directions. I heard footsteps coming towards me and when I looked up I saw Pete above me with an olive green duffel bag. "Found some supplies for her in the tent. We better get heading back and tell the group about this." He said quietly while looking at the corpses. I nodded slowly while standing up slowly, being careful not to drop lil' Clementine. We nodded before making our way back to the cabin, looks like this girl is with us now.

...

Three hours of arguing later with the cabin group, and Clementine was officially a member of the group. Nobody seemed to mind Clementine being here, but me, Pete and Alvin were keen on keeping her with us. Nick and Rebecca didn't mind while Carlos was unsure about it. We had to reassure them that she was on her own now, her parents and group being dead I mean, so we had to explain the whole situation with the psycho and him shooting her parents. Rebecca seemed quite, hurt by this...this probably scares her for what she's gonna be like when she turns out to be a mom. She was startled and a bit angry at first when we brought her, thinking it would just be another mouth to feed and more trouble, but when me and Pete told her more about baby Clementine, she came to terms with it much more easily. I could've sworn I saw sympathy in her eyes and voice.

Carlos eventually accepted that he was outnumbered, and then confirmed the acceptance of Clementine. On one condition...that she was my responsibility from now on.

I went to go check on her again. We had the 'meeting' in the kitchen, and I put Clem on the couch but made sure she wouldn't roll off since she fell asleep on the way here. I made sure the kitchen door was opened slightly so I could peek through and check she was alright every now and again. I walked through the kitchen door and was shocked to see what I saw, but a happy shocked.

Sarah was kneeling down by the couch while Clementine was sitting upright against the back of it. Sarah was pulling faces at Clementine and she was giggling brightly in return, which then made Sarah giggle. Sarah continued to cross her eyes and bop out her tongue until she saw me standing by the door. She stood up quickly and looked quite worried. "I-I'm sorry. I just saw her down here and-"

"You got nothin' to be sorry for, Sarah. 'Bout time you met the newbie anyway." I chuckled while kneeling down in front of the infant with a huge smile and Sarah joining me. "This here's Clementine. And she's gunna be with us for a while now." I said with a smile while watching Clementine play with a piece of thread peaking through her baby grow. "She's adorable!" Sarah said in awe while tickling her feet. Clem giggled at her tickling and then stretched her arms out towards me while putting a massive amount of effort to lean forward towards me. "You wanna come with me?" I asked in surprise, yet the only answer I got was an irritated huff while she tried to stretch out further. I giggled lightly at her before picking her up beneath her arms and bringing her into my arms while cradling her. "That better? huh?" I said entertained while watching her wriggle from my fingers tickling her belly lightly. I only just realised that she's actually really skinny for a baby her age, she couldn't be any older than three months maybe?

"You're really good with her!" Sarah exclaimed while watching her. "Yeah? Well, I babysat a couple a' times before all this. Nick should know, I made him come with me once and then he spend hours trying to get sick outta his hair." I chuckled at the memory, and Sarah had to cover her mouth to stop her laugh from flooding the whole cabin.

I looked back down and she was fast asleep again. I smiled before standing up slowly and then sitting back down on the couch with Clementine in my arms. Sarah smiled before heading back to her room. I looked back down at the little girl and smiled as I heard her snore quietly. I laid my head against the back of the couch and found my eyes unwillingly close before I was passed out with the girl in my arms.

...

I was woken when I heard sniffled crying, along with the feeling of something thrashing about in my arms. I looked down and saw Clementine was in a lot of distress and trying to wriggle out of my arms while she was crying, almost making me drop her. "Hey, hey. You're alright, Clem. Now what's wrong?" I said while repositioning her in my arms so I had a firmer grip on her, assuring me I wouldn't drop her. She had stopped crying but still had a few stray tears running down her face and a few sniffles and whimpers escaping her. I rocked her back and forth while trying to figure out the problem. I looked outside and saw the sunset was nearly over and the sky was fused with a deep red and dark blue. wait a sec, me and Pete left at 1, came back at 2:30, finished arguing after 5:30, and it's probably about 7:30 now...she must be starving!

"You hungry, Clemmy? huh? Want some food in your tum tum?" I asked while bouncing her up and down with a smile, cheering her up only slightly. I stood up and walked into the kitchen with her in my arms looking for the green duffel bag Pete found out full of Clem's stuff. I eventually found it hanging on the edge of a chair.

"What's with all the noise?" I heard Nick from the doorway leaning against it with an irritated expression and rubbing his eye in a tired way. "Clem's hungry." I stated simply while trying to open the duffel bag with one hand, but it was failing miserably. I huffed in irritation before turning around to Nick. "Can you hold her for a sec?" I asked hopefully. I saw his eyes widen almost immediately. "Ah hell naw, I ain't doin' that shit again. You know what I'm like with kids." He said trying to get out of it, but I rolled my eyes, completely ignoring him. "If you don't then I can't make the formula, then she'll be even hungrier and start screaming, then you'll never hear the end of it. That what you want?" I asked irritated while waiting for him to give in.

He huffed in annoyance before holding his arms out. I smiled before handing him Clementine and searching through the bag on the table. There was some clothes, nappy's **(or diapers, whatever the hell you wanna call 'em, I call 'em nappy's CUZ I'M BRITISH!), **a couple of teddies...aha! Baby formula.

I brought the tub over to the sink along with a bottle and started making the food for her. That's when I heard Nick say "Why's she keep starin' at me like that?" I turned around and saw Nick had his arms outstretched slightly, holding Clementine underneath both arms so her legs were dangling freely. She stared at Nick while he tilted his head to the side in confusion, and she followed him, tilting her head also. I had to hold in my laugh. "Probably 'cause you're holdin' her like she's some sorta disease." I said to him, and he groaned in frustration before repositioning Clem so she was cradled in his arms.

I continued making the formula, but every now and again I would peak at the two of them and find Nick...smiling? He looked down at Clem while she tried to reach her hands out to his face. She wouldn't have succeeded if Nick hadn't of brought her closer, allowing her to touch his nose with her tiny fingers. I haven't seen Nick this happy since Rachel died **(Nick's mom)**. It was nice to see my brother smiling again. **(There is now romantic shipping between these two! Although I have no problem with Nuke and actually ship it myself, this isn't romance! Nick is just an uncle! Nothing more, nothing less. Just wanted to make that clear XD) **I smiled before finally finishing off the bottle.

"Alright, done." I said while turning around and Nick immediately stopped smiling. Always trying to hide his soft side...idiot. I put the bottle on the side before I took Clem from Nick's arms and brought her in my own before taking the bottle from the side and tilting it downwards into her mouth. She immediately started drinking and was taking what she wanted eagerly. She was grasping onto the bottle, almost seeming as if she thought that would make more come out. "Thanks, man." I said gratefully to Nick who gave a nod in response before walking back out of the kitchen, but I heard him mutter "cute kid." on the way out.

Me and Clementine stayed like that for a while. I would hear her cute gurgles or giggles every now and again, and by the time her bottle was half empty **(OR HALF FULL)**, I noticed the kitchen door open again. I suspected it to be Pete to say the cabin's lit up like a beacon, but to my surprise, I saw Rebecca standing in the doorway with a small smile. "Hey." She said quietly while not taking her eyes off the baby in my arms. "Hey, thought you'd be asleep by now?" I asked curiously before looking back at Clementine. "Well, actually...I wanted to see how she was doing." She spoke quietly before walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a glass and filling it with tap water before taking a sip. "Well, she's fine. Hungry is all." I said while leaning against the counter. Rebecca came next to me and leaned on the surface also. She didn't think I was looking, but I saw a smile form on her lips when she and Clementine made eye contact, and when Clem tried to smile through the bottle as she drank.

"You wanna try?" I asked while taking the bottle out of Clementine's mouth gently and taking it into my other hand waiting for Rebecca to answer. Her eyes widened in shock before they softened after a few seconds. "Think you can talk me through it?" She said sarcastically while putting her glass on the side. "Sure. Just hold her with one arm but make sure she's propped up slightly. Then hold the bottle up and make sure that the neck's always full, just to make sure she don't go screamin' 'cause she can't get any." I chuckled and so did Rebecca as I carefully placed Clementine into her arms and then gave her the bottle once she was ready.

Rebecca did as I told her to and Clem immediately started drinking again while rubbing her head with one hand and the other holding the bottle in place so she doesn't get it taken from her again. **(Only did that because my brother used to do it when he was that age, and he begged me to incorporate him in the story in some way, so yeah...XD) **"Not long until you have one o' your own." I said with a smile while watching Clem drink and Rebecca chuckled quietly. "Yeah, well, 'least they'll have a good friend to play with, huh?" She said in a baby-ish voice while bouncing Clem up and down lightly, causing the girl to giggle behind the bottle.

It wasn't long until her bottle was empty, yet she kept sucking hoping there would be a chance she could get some more. "Sorry, sweetie. That's all for now, don't want ya poppin' now, do we?" I said sarcastically while Rebecca gave her back to me and I put her on my left shoulder and started rubbing her back, waiting for the little burp. It wasn't long until she did, yet she still stayed there and started playing with my hair while gurgling. "Look's like she's taken a shine to ya." Rebecca said with a smile while starting to walk out of the kitchen. "Looks that way." I said while Clem continued to play with my hair. Rebecca opened the door but turned around before she walked out. "Yeah, well, looks like you might be her new daddy from now on." She said with a smile before walking out.

I actually liked that...

I noticed Clementine give a tiny yawn in my ear. "You tired, pumpkin?" I asked with a smile while repositioning her so she was cradled in my arms again. She just stared at me with half closed eyes while rubbing her head with one hand **(again, my bro used to do that when he was tired as well)**. I smiled before picking up the duffel bag with her stuff before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs slowly to make sure I don't drop her. I then opened the door to my room and walked towards the bed. I gently placed her down on the bed before opening the duffel bag and pulling out a nappy and another baby grow. I changed her nappy and put on another baby grow before climbing into he bed with her and making sure she's on her back. I wrapped my arm around her to support her while she was sleeping and I noticed her eyes start to droop, yet she still tried to keep them open.

"Come on, Pumpkin, jus' close your eyes and go to sleep." I whispered while replacing her hand with my own and stroking her head gently to see if it would help. It wasn't long before she closed her eyes and I heard the gentle snores. Looks like lil' Clemmy's part of the family now...

* * *

><p><strong>K, very long first chapter and took me a while to write. I wanted to put a few adorable moments in there, BECAUSE NO ONE CAN DENY BABY CLEMMY'S ADORABLENESSESSESSS! SO, hope you likes the first part and reviews are appreciated! :D Also, I still need some ideas for one shots ^_^' so if you've got any, let me know and I'd be glad to do 'em.<strong>

**Thanks for readin'!**

**xX-Kiwipunch99-Xx**


End file.
